Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts described herein relate to semiconductor memory devices, for example, memory systems including nonvolatile memory devices and/or dynamic access methods thereof.
Description of Conventional Art
Semiconductor memory devices may be volatile or nonvolatile. Volatile semiconductor memory devices perform read and write operations at relatively high speeds, while contents stored therein are lost at power-off. Nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices generally have slower read and write speeds, but retain contents stored therein even at power-off.
A flash memory device is an example of a typical nonvolatile semiconductor memory device. A flash memory device may be used as a voice and/or image data storing medium of information appliances such as a computer, a cellular phone, a PDA, a digital camera, a camcorder, a voice recorder, an MP3 player, a handheld PC, a game machine, a facsimile, a scanner, a printer, and the like.